Break Down
by StoryForLife
Summary: Adriana was just wanting to spend spring break with her family but when something causes her to crash she wakes up to a whole new life. Will she be able servive on her own or will a boy name Lucas have to help her out


Rain beat against the glass of the jeeps window making it hard to see the road ahead. Lightening was flashing and thunder booming didn't help make anything easier for a certain eighteen year old driver. Her name you ask? Adriana Anderson, a freshman in collage. Spring Break had just began and she was making her way back to her family that lived in South Carolina. Only one more hour to go before she could finally stop driving and rest for a while. The number one perk of moving to South Carolina was the fact that her house was only an hour from the beach. Nothing say spring break like walking along the strips and swimming in the ocean.

Hopefully by the time that she got to the house the storm will lighten up and not be in the way. The streets were nearly empty because of the storm, not that Adriana cared. The less people on the road the better chance she wont crash into anyone from lack of sight. With in minutes of wishing it was over the storm finally started to calm down. It was only a drizzle, giving Adriana the ability to see the road again. Looking back on it now it would of been smarter to stop and wait the storm out like a normal person. But, then again, it would of taken her a lot longer to get home if she had did something like that.

Out of no where more and more cars where jumping onto the highway. Looking over at the clock on the dash board Adriana read the time, four twenty six. She should arrive at the house around five, five thirty. Not wanting to take the silence anymore she cut the radio back on flipping to her favorite station. The station had stopped for a commercial break so the DJ's started to talk about some news that just happened. During the storm about three accidents had happened, from what they had said no one had died but some where hurt badly.

Reporters had interviewed the people who had gotten out from harms away. They said someone had walked out in front of them causing them to curve the car making it spin out of control due to wet roads and crash. When they went to go ask the person if they where ok, it attacked the closest person to them. This had happened to the rest of the accident victims as well, it was kind of freaking Adriana out. What was going on with people now a days? The more she drove the more scared she became, what if one of those people cause her to crash and bite her? She didn't want to take that chance so she kept a very good eye out. Adriana turned the radio off so that she wouldn't get distracted, her plan was to get home safe.

But, sadly, for her that was just not going to happen, someone came running from the trees the lined the road. Slamming on the breaks her jeep slid and veered off the street hitting a tree. The moment she hit the tree her body was flung forward, causing her to hit her head knocking her out. Blood dripped down from the wound on her head and from the corner of her mouth. So much for making it home safe and sound, looks like fate had a different plan for her.

For what seemed like minutes Adriana opened her eyes ever so slowly groaning with pain. Slowly she unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the handle of the door. Shoving it open she stepped out into the grass, her gray eyes widened at the sight before her. Empty cars were left everywhere along the streets, not a single sign of life was there. It looked like someone took blood and throw it all over the place. A single dead body laid face first on the pavement its arm was torn off and it looked like someone took chunks out of its legs.

Adriana knew then and there that she had been knocked out for longer then a few minutes. Just by a guess, she figured it had been out cold for at less a day or two the air around her seemed to be darker, it gives off a feeling of dread. Adriana wrapped her arms around her thin body as she walked father into the street. Something in the back of her mind told her she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Shoving it to the back of her mind she continued to walk closer to the street but stopped dead in her tracks. Fear took control of her eyes as the so called dead

body's only arm began to twitch and more.

A weird sounding groan came from its mouth as it lifted its head from the ground and looked at Adriana. Right then and there was when she let her gut feeling take over, she ran as fast as she could to the jeep. Throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind her, she started the jeeps engine up. The car didn't get to banged up, just some dents and scratches, it was good enough to get the fuck out of there. Adriana had the feeling that what ever it was that was happening was not going to be over any time soon. Right now all she cared about was getting back to the house to make sure that her parents where alright.

Pulling into the drive way and looking at the house told her that ether they had ran away or something happened to them. Every window of the house was broken and the door was kicked in, bloody hand prints lined the walls. Tears welded up in her eyes, every house looked the same broken windows, no door, and blood hand prints on the walls. Getting out she walked to the door looking at the inside of the house with shock, it was a complete and total mess. Glass was all over the floor, pictures where throw everywhere, and even the furniture was flipped over. The worst thing of it all was the horrible smell that was coming from a different room of the house.

Adriana knew that she was going to need something to protect herself with and needed it now. Running into her parents room she throw open the closet door revealing a rack of guns that her father collected. She packed them along with any ammunition she could find, going up the stairs and into her room she grabbed a sword. It had been a present from her grandfather, when she was younger she wanted to know how to use one. After about a year of training she got bored with it and gave up going on to something knew like using guns.

A pistol in hand she walked back to her jeep keeping her guard up, it was not a time to be scared. No matter how scared she truly was it was not the time to let her emotions take control of her. Taking a deep breath she threw her bags into passenger seat before walking to the other side. Before shutting the door a sound came from behind the house, she stood up leaning on the door. A human figure came wobbling out, clothes bloody, hair messy, skin had a greenish tint to it. Some of the females flesh was ripped from her body, her eyes had a white covering over them. It screamed before full out running at Adriana, as fast as she could she got back into the jeep and shut the door. The lady started to bang on the window leaving a bloody trail where her hand was banging. Backing out of the drive way Adriana slammed her foot onto the gas petal speeding off. The female tried to follow after but was to slow for the speeding jeep, she had no chance.

Adriana sighed deeply was she leaned back into the seat, the tears had finally started to fall. She was praying that all of this was just a bad dream and it would all go away. But even she knew that what was going on was real and knew just what those things where. Lets just call them the infected shall we? Pushing the tears away Adriana needed to find a safe place to crash for the night. Not only did she need to sleep somewhere she needed something to eat as well, she was hungry. There was a little market up the road from her house she could try, and across from that was a Inn. It was the best thing she could do for right now, it's not like she had a lot to work with at the moment.

The market looked just as bad as the houses she passed, but luckily for her it still had food to eat. The only bad thing was is there was three infected inside walking around and two on the outside. If what she knew was true they cant see anything, they only worked with what they could hear. So if she used a gun more would surely make their way to her location, but, if she used the sword it be a lot safer. Grabbing the sword she throw off the case and slowly opened the door not trying to make any noise. The first place to hit when it came to them was the brain, it works in the movies so why not give it a shot.

With all her might she plunged the blade into the head of the first infected, the body dropped to the ground. The second one was just as easy once the blade was in the body dropped to the ground and that was it. The only problem was getting into the store with out the little bell ringing, that was going to be the challenge. Grabbing the door she inched it open ever so slowly, this time she wasn't so lucky, the bell made a noise. At once the three infected inside charged at her, she jammed the but of the sword into the first ones head sending it flying back. Spinning around the blade sliced throw the other twos throat stunning them just enough to stab the first in the head. After that the blade found its way into the third one's head all that was left was the second one who seemed to disappear.

Holding the sword tightly in her hand she slowly made her way around looking from side to side. As she got closer to the check out counter there seemed to be no sign of this second one. Had she already killed it but just didn't realize it at the time? no there was no way that had happened. Her back was turned to the counter which was a stupid idea on her part, the second one jumped out and wrapped its arms around her neck. Its mouth opened up getting ready to sink its teeth into her when out of no where a knife was throw and landed straight into its head. The arms dropped and the body collapsed onto the dirty black and white tiled floor. It took Adriana a few seconds to take in all that just happened,

"Are you all right, babe?" A deep voice called from outside the window, she turned her head to look at the man who had saved her. He was tall about five eleven maybe even six foot, his hair was dark brown long and flippy. From what she could tell his eyes where blue, his skin was a slight tannish color like not tan but not pale ether. He looked really fit, his stomach was flat and you could see a small out line of a six pack. He wear a slightly tight black shirt with blue jeans and converses, he looked to be the same age as Adriana.

She slowly nodded at him as he opened the door walking inside and up to her, his eyes met hers. She looked like a midget compared to him, she was only five foot three in height and was not as muscly as him.

"Have you been bitten or scratched at all?" he asked looking her up and down as if he was checking himself.

"No, I haven't been bitten or scratched... yet" she answered softly

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all by your self? Don't you know how dangerous it is out here" he leaned up against the wall folding his arms over his chest keeping his eyes on her.

"Thats non of your business" she said before walking into some of the isle and grabbing snacks from the shelves "I'm a big girl I can handle my self, but thank you for your help I'll be taking my leave now" and with that she pushed passed him and the door going back to her jeep. That probably wasn't the best idea she ever had he could of been of great use to her and he was really good looking. Right now it was best for her to just keep going and rest later when it was a lot safer.

Starting up she pulled out and started down the road, the man who saved her watched as she left him behind. That had to be the most scariest thing that has ever happened to her in her whole eighteen years of living. Her life flashed before her eyes as that infected person jumped out at her and grabbed her. If that man wouldn't of been there she would of been killed and that would of been it for her. No figuring out if her parents where still alive, or if she was ever going to live a normal life again. All in all he had saved her and she acted like a total bitch to him leaving there not even asking if he needed a lifted to some place.

She opened up one of the snacks she had taken and took a bite out of it, flavor filled her mouth. It felt so good to eat again, before that it was like the sahara desert had taken over her mouth. Not realizing it but her gas tank was getting pretty low she hadn't filled it since she left Kentucky. It was about one forth full, but at the moment she didn't seemed to pay attention to it let alone remember to fill it while she was at a gas station. It wasn't till she ran out of gas in the middle of no where did she remember that her jeep took gas.

The jeep came to a slow stop, her eyes dropped down to the gas tank she cursed under her breath. This was the worst sport to run out of gas, stranded in the middle of no where, with no gas and no one around for god nows how long. So guess you could say that Adriana was shit out of luck on this one. She jumped out, after making sure nothing was around, shutting the door then kicked it cursing at it. What was she going to do now she sure in the hell came carrie everything she need somewhere. And there seemed to be no empty car around for her to use as a back up.

The day was starting to turn into night and the weather went from hot to cold in not time. It didn't help the fact that she was only in grey shorts and a black shirt with vans. Now would of been the best time to have a blanket around, you know that one blanket that just seems to come out of no where. She leaned against the can sighing out loud closing her eyes, she sank down pulling her knees to her chest hugging them tightly. It was going to be a long, cold, sleepless night for the teen or so thats what she thought.

Just as she started to give up on everything a small light appeared in the distance. It had not gotten completely dark yet the sun was still setting, as the car got closer it was easier to tell what it was. A large, black, hummer with tented windows was heading her way, she didn't know if it would stop or not. Once it got close to her she stood up and watched it slowly roll by like it was messing with her. Sighing she slumped back down not, it was stupid to think it would stop and pick her up.

"Well, well, well, we met again" a familiar deep voice called, she jumped up and looked to the side where the voice had come from. There he stood, the man who saved her just a few hours ago, leaning against the black hummer a smirk on his face. He wasn't alone this time a girl was looking out from the window she looked to be about sixteen or so. Adriana looked at the ground and kicked a pebble.

"Yea... hi" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her

"Do you need help or are you a big girl and can handle yourself?" he mocked at her, this dude was seriously pissing her off. She crossed her arms and sighed glaring at him hoping he would fall over and burn.

"Yes, I need help" He pushed off the huge vehicle and started to make his way over to her. She had walked over to the other side of the car and grabbed the bag that had all the guns and ammunition. Throwing it at him she grabbed another bag that was filled with clothes, the sword never left her side.

"What's your name girly?" He asked as he jumped into the drivers side of the car, she had just closed the door when he asked. The other girl seemed to be glaring at Adriana, like she didn't want her to be there with them, she must be his girlfriend.

"Adriana" she simply said leaning back,

"Well, Adriana, I'm Lucas and this is Savannah" the hummer started up pulling out into the road, Adriana nodded at him and looked out the window. Her eyes where heavy, she needed to get some sleep, laying down in the back she closed her eyes. It didn't even take five minutes before she was out, it has been a long day for her. All of this new stuff that has happened and all of the infected have been a lot to taken in. It's not every day you wake up and see that the out side world has change for the worst. Even thought this all was happening she was thankful for the fact that she was live and that Lucas was there to help her. She was glad she met him, although she would never tell that to him straight up.

"Adriana... wake up..." she opened her eyes to met Lucas' beautiful blue ones, it startled her so she jumped up hitting her head on the window. Lucas chuckled and moved farther from her getting out the car, she sat there rubbing her head for a minute. Following after him she realized that it was pitch black outside

"Where are we?" she asked looking around it was a parking lot, a tall ten story high building was right in front of them. Two revolving doors stood making it the only way in besides the broken, old, bloody windows.

"It's a hotel smart one" Savannah replied rolling her eyes, Adriana glared over at her giving her a weird look. What the hell was her problem?

"No need to be mean, Savannah" he said before turning around to face Adriana he smiled slightly "I figured that we all could use a little rest from being cooped up in the car for a while" he held up his hand turning on a flashlight, in the other hand was a pistol. Savannah seemed to have the same thing in her hands but her gun was a little different then his. Not sure really what to take Adriana grabbed the katana throwing off the case tossing it back into the car. Lucas was the first to enter the building with Savannah right behind him, Adriana followed after her. For the most part it seemed to be abandoned, nothing moved but the sound of rats and bugs.

No one dropped their guard as the made their way to the stairs of the hotel, the third floor seemed to have the largest rooms. Lucas opened the door to the floor, it squeaked. From two of the halls five infected came charging at them, the first thing that came to her mind was to run. But, she could do that, Lucas aimed his gun and fired five times hitting each in the head causing them to fall to the ground. Using a gun was a bad idea because it only caused more of them to now where their location was. Lucas and Savannah fired away only stopping to reload their guns, Adriana kept on swinging the blade around doing her best to aim for the head. Breath heavily she lowered her sword to her side as the final infected creature dropped to the floor.

Turning the three faced each other all breathing hard, Lucas nodded and walked throw the door. The two girls followed him he lead them down the hall to room 106 on the left hand side of the building. Pushing it open it was easy to see that the room was not touched by all of this madness. Everything was perfectly in place and no window was broken two beds sat in the middle of the room. Adriana and Savannah got the one closer to the wall while Lucas got the one closer to the door just in case something happened. Both girls where not happy with the arrangements but didn't say anything, they where to tired to do anything about it.

Laying down she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, it seemed like the other two fall asleep faster then her. She would of feel asleep a lot faster if it was for the fact that Savannah kept taking all the blankets and kicking her in her sleep. Sighing Adriana got up and walked to the chair that sat in the corner near the door. There was no sleeping in the same bed as Savannah with all that kicking and blanket stealing.

"Why are you still up?" Lucas called from the bed, his voice sent shivers down her spin he had a very sexy morning voice. The sun was still down because it was only about twelve.

"Your girlfriend keeps kicking me and taking the blankets" she said softly he sat up a little looking at her, he moved some hair out hims face and chuckled. Moving over he motioned for her to come lay down next to him, still being tired she laid down next to him. Lucas pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes again, she did the same thing.

"Oh, and by the way she's not my girlfriend" he whispered, that had to be the happiest news she had heard all day. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep now Lucas didn't move while he sleep he stayed in one place. On the other hand she did not stay in one place, when she woke up her body was pressed up against his. Thankfully no one else was awake yet so she quietly moved back over to the other side of the bed. Lucas groaned when she moved away and opened one eye she laid there and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He sighed "why would you move? you where so warm" he mumbled into the pillow.

Adriana smiled and turned on her side away from him pulling the blankets closer to her snuggling into them. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to person on the other side on the bed. He laid his head behind hers keeping his arm around her so that she couldn't more or leave. She blushed a bright red. It was silence for a while before a snore came from the sleeping girl on the other bed. Adriana giggled silently to her self, it kind of ruined the whole mood that was happening. Lucas ended up falling asleep again she knew this because his breathing slowed down and he was snoring silently.

Both of them started to wake up finally, Lucas was first to wake up then Savannah woke up like ten minutes after him. He groaned out and moved his arm before turning on his side and putting his arm over his eyes. Adriana sat up looking down at him, he looked so hot right now. He had taken off his shirt sometime during the night so his chest was showing and his hair was all mess. She couldn't help herself from looking at him, its like he was a drug.

"Like what you see?" he called as he moved his arm from his face to lock eyes with her. A slight blush crossed her face when he spoke, nothing was more sexier then a hot guys morning voice.

"Shut up" she said rolling her eyes turning away from him and crossing her arms he chuckled and sat up as well. He shock his hair around till it fell back into place like he had it the first time they met. Leaning down Lucas picked his shirt put it back on covering his well toned, fit, and sexy body. Adriana sighed and fell forward sliding down the laying back down, it was still so early in the morning. She turned her head looking out of the sliding glass down and smiled to her self laying her head on her arms. Even though life has changed for ever and it never go back to normal she was pretty happy to be where she is now


End file.
